


GOT7 Drabbles

by jisungsjheekies



Series: GOT7 Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7 smut, got7 angst, got7 bambam, got7 choi youngjae - Freeform, got7 fluff, got7 im jaebeom, got7 imagines, got7 jackson wang - Freeform, got7 kim yugyeom, got7 mark tuan, got7 park jinyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Prompt: "Are you doodling?"Genre: Fluff/crackMember: BamBam
Series: GOT7 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705570
Kudos: 3





	GOT7 Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Are you doodling?"
> 
> Genre: Fluff/crack
> 
> Member: BamBam

Side by side at the dining table, you were in the process of teaching BamBam about statistics, a variety of notes spread out on the table in front of the two of you. He’d been struggling with the subject so you offered to tutor him in hopes of bringing up his grades. So on one saturday evening, you invited him over for a tutoring session, which is what the two of you have been doing for the past hour.

“And you use this formula to find the sample of _n_ ,” you said, highlighting the formula in your textbook for him to see.

“Mhmm okay,” Bambam mumbled. Turning your head, you notice that BamBam’s attention was elsewhere. Leaning over his shoulder, you realize he hadn’t wrote down anything you’d told him. Sitting back in your chair, you coughed quietly, Bambam turning his head to the side to look at you.

“Bam…are you doodling?” you asked, raising a brow at him. He adverted his eyes, using his arms to hide his notebook.

“No,” BamBam mumbled.

“Alright then show me what answer you got,” you said, tapping your nails against the table as you waited.

“I’m not done yet,” he rushed out, voice laced with panic.

“Bam,” you pursed your lips, cocking your brow at him. He sighed before moving his arm out of the way, giving you full view of his notebook.

“I’m trying to help you and you’re seriously drawing dicks right now?” you deadpanned at him. BamBam gave you a sheepish grin. “Draw one more dick and you can fail stat on your own.” His eyes grew wide with panic as he shook his head from side to side.

“Okay okay I’m sorry,” BamBam said, opening to a new page on his notebook, ready to listen. You held your pencil up, pointing it in his direction as you narrowed your eyes.

“Now pay attention.”


End file.
